1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for a data set connection manager having a plurality of data sets to represent one data set.
2. Description of the Related Art
A partitioned data set extended (PDSE) is a data set having an index and zero or more members. When adding new data for a new or existing member, the new data is appended sequentially to the end of the PDSE.
With PDSE data sets, members of the data set, such as extents, cannot be deleted while users are connected to the PDSE. Members that are no longer valid are marked as invalid, but not removed from the PDSE until the PDSE is closed. For instance, if a member is deleted, then the member is marked as pending delete. Further, if a write to a member is received while the member is being read, the updated member is created and added to the end of the PDSE and the older version of the member currently being read is marked as pending delete. However, the pending delete member cannot be removed until all users of the data set have released the data set to close the data set. If the data set is not released, then the data set can fill up with an increasing number of pending delete members, which are created as members are updated and deleted.